Eleven Years and Waiting
by Jellybeanz94
Summary: A story of James and some nerves about going to Hogwarts


**A.N: I don't own any of the characters and places in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling**

**Eleven Years and Waiting **

James was standing in the corridor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was only a week until he started his first year at Hogwarts and he was terrified. His normal cheery disposition was replaced by a quiet and nervous one.

"What's wrong with you" Albus said coming up to his brother. "Nothing" James said quite quickly "Yeah right, you're thinking about what house you'll get in at Hogwarts. I bet your going to Slytherin and be a disappointment" Albus said laughing at his brother "I'm not" James said "Yeah right" Albus scoffed "Go away you little twerp" James said pushing his Brother away. "Mum James just punched me" Albus yelled and ran down the hall. He didn't even have time to make a run for it. A moment later Ginny came rushing down the hall, her red hair down just past he shoulders and her face was angry. Albus had put on the water works and came running after her. "James Serious Potter what have I told you a million times before" Ginny glared down at him "Violence is not tolerated in this household" James said cowering up at his mother. "I'll go to my room and wont come out until supper" He said sadly and walked out of the hallway. Ginny just stood there not believing what just happened. Had her eldest son just sent himself to his room, her son who normally had to be chased to his room and still managed to get out. "Are your ok Mum" Albus said tugging at her arm "Yeah Al I'm fine, can you go find your sister and tell her supper will be ready in an hour" she sighed and look down at her middle child. He smiled up at her and then darted off.

Ginny walked back down into the kitchen and started the dinner but she was distracted. She kept wondering what was wrong with James. She knew she should go and check on his but he was in trouble, well according to her he was. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Harry enter the kitchen until he said hello to her. "Oh hello Harry" Ginny said rapping her arms around his neck. "How was your day sweetheart" Harry said kissing her on the lips. "Fine for most of the day" Ginny sighed with a sad look on her face "What happened" Harry said curiously "Oh it's not just Al came running to me this afternoon saying the James had punched him. When I went to punish him, he sort of just punished himself" Ginny said "How" Harry said "He sent himself to his room before I could say anything" Ginny said sounding sort of worried "Our James, the James that would rather die than being punished and even if he's punished he never learns his lesson" Harry said "The same kid" Ginny said. "Where is he now" Harry asked as Ginny went back to the dinner. "Do you want me to go and talk to him" Harry said after a moment or two "Would you mind?" Ginny asked looking up from the simmering pot. "Not at all Harry said "Oh can you tell Al and Lily that dinner is ready" Ginny said "Sure" Harry said as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her "Smells good love" Harry said as he left the kitchen, Ginny looked up and smiled at her Husband.

Harry walked up the stone staircase from the basement and into the hallway of the ground floor. He herd his two youngest kids laughing from the lounge room and went to find out what was so funny. "Hey kids" Harry said as he walked into the lounge room "Daddy, Daddy look what happened to Al" Lilly said running into Harry's arms "What" Harry said "My cards exploded and it singed my hair" Albus said glumly. Harry just had to laugh at this because he remembered when Ron singed his eyebrows while he was building a card house with the same cards. "Go see your Mum, she'll fix if for year" Harry said and Albus disappeared out of the room. "Hey Lil" Harry said to Lily who was still in his arms "Yeah Daddy" She answered "Has James come down stairs yet" He said as he placed Lily back on the ground. "No Daddy, he got into big trouble from Mummy and has to stay in his room forever, that's what Al said" she smiled up at her Father. "I think he was stretching the truth a little" Harry said a little disappointed that his son had lied. "Daddy" Lily said, her red hair was in plats and her eyes so innocent. "Yes Lily" Harry said kneeling down do he was at the same eyelevel. "How was your day" She said beaming "Well it was good and it would be even better I you go down stairs and eat all your greens" Harry said as his daughters smile faded "Daddy" She said looking down at her feet. "There might be a chocolate frog in it for you if you eat them all" and as he said that she darted out of the room.

Harry them made his way upstairs to his eldest son's room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer so he opened the door quietly. When he had entered the room he found James fast asleep with a magazine in his hand. He walked over and took the magazine out of his hand causing James to roll over in his sleep. Harry wanted to wake him but he looked so peaceful, so he left and went back downstairs.

"Where's James" Ginny said sitting down at the table placing a place in front of the seat that Harry had just sat in. "Fast asleep" Harry said looking up from his plate "I hope he's ok" Ginny said sounding worried again "He'll be fine" Harry said placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and then they started dinner. Once they had finished they cleared the table and then Harry gave the chocolate frog to each kids has he had promised if they ate all their greens.

"I got Uncle Ron" Albus beamed as he showed his parents the cards. "I remember the day that Ron got sent that letter saying he was going to be on those stupid cards" Ginny said "Yeah Hermione said that he nearly blew the roof off their house as he sent fireworks shooting out of his wand" Harry said laughing, they all joined in except Lily she sat there with a puzzled expression of her face. "Who's Dean Thomas" She said out loud as she passed the card to her Mother. "Oh Dean, I saw him in Diagon Alley the other day" Ginny said "How is he" Harry asked "Great, his wife just had their first child" Ginny said "But who is he" Lily said. "He's just a friend" Harry said not really wanting to say more. "Did he fight in the, you know" Albus said "Yes" Ginny said quickly hoping that her children wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Daddy can you play a game of exploding snap with us before bed" Lilly said once she had finished her frog "Sure, if you want me to" Harry said. "We do, we do" Lily said jumping up from her chair and running over to her Father. "Ok, ok" Harry said as he to got up from his chair. "What about you Mummy" Lilly said as she took hold of her Fathers hand. "Ok" Ginny said as she got up from the table and followed her family upstairs. They played a few games of exploding snap and once the children had gone to bed Harry and Ginny went back down to the Kitchen.

By this time James had waken. He left his room and quietly walked down the hall. Once he reached the basement stair he could hear his parents voices so he hid in the shadows. "Harry" Ginny said "Yes dear" "Are you sure he's ok" She said in a worried tone. "I sure he's fine" Harry said "I just can't help wondering why he was acting like that" Ginny said, James could feel even more worry in her tone. "I sure he's fine" Harry said. James herd his Father get up and move across the room. James just couldn't stand it any longer; he got up and went down the rest of the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he saw his Mother in his Father's arms, burying her head in his chest.

"Mum, Dad" James said in a quiet voice. "James" Ginny said running over and hugging her son. "Err. Mum" James complained as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hello James" Harry said in a warning tone. "I'm in trouble aren't I" James said in a solemnly. "Well that depends" Ginny said letting go of her son. "On" James said even if though he knew the answer. "If you tell us the truth" Harry said "Why would if matter, you'll punish me anyway" James said looking at his feet "Why do you think that" Ginny said "You always punish me" he said. "It's because you're usually the culprit" Harry said laughing "But not this time, I swear, I didn't hurt him" James said looking from parent to parent. "James" Harry said "I being truthful, I was in the hall and I was worrying about going off to Hogwarts and he started annoying me, saying I'll be a disappointment to the family so I shoved him" James said telling the truth. His parents just looked at him and then to each other. "Honest" James pleaded. "Well I guess we have both sides of the story, yours has a little more detail than Albus' yet still convincing" Harry said "Just one thing, why did you send yourself to your room" Ginny said. "I was going to end up there anyway so I thought I might as well go there without command" James said. "Ok honey we'll talk about it in the morning, it's late and I bet your hungry" Ginny said pulling James close to her side. "Sort of" James said "Sort of" Harry laughed "When are you never hungry" Harry said "I'm just like Ron Aunt Hermione says" James laughed "Exactly" Ginny whispered as she kissed him on the top of the head. "Now you go sit with your Father and I'll get you something to eat" Ginny said. Harry had gone and sat back down at the table in front of the Daily Prophet. James sat on the chair next to Harry. "James why did Al say you'll be a disappointment to the Family" Harry said placing the Daily Prophet back on the table. James looked down at his hands for a moment or two and then looked up at Harry. "He said I was going to be in Slytherin and that I was going to be a disappointment to the family. Dad I don't want to go anymore" James said softly so his Mother couldn't hear. "James you could never be a disappointment to our family. It doesn't matter what house you're in, we'll still be proud of you. Its eleven years and counting until the fun begins" Harry said which made his cheer up a little. "But…." James started "Don't worry everything will be fine no matter what" Harry said cutting him off.

When the day finally came for James to go off to Hogwarts he said farewell to his Parents and siblings. As he ran off to the boarding train he yelled out to his Father "Eleven years and waiting Dad, eleven years and waiting". Only Harry knew what he was talking about.


End file.
